TOBIS GIRLFRIEND
by tobi number1 fan
Summary: JUST A LITTEL FANFICION I STARTED PLEASE READ.TOBI X TAYU.
1. Chapter 1

TOBIS GIRLFRIEND

THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION SO GO EASY ON ME.SORRY FROGNESTIN I CHANGED THE DEISEN(

SO ON WITH THE DISCLARME) I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IF I DID LEE AND GAI WHOUL BE DEAD.

(8:30 PM AT THE AKATSUKI)

"TODAY SURE IS quiet" SAID GOOD ZETSU.

"YA IT SU….QUIET"!!!EXCLAIMEDEVIL ZETSU.

"EVERY WHERE IS TOBI"!!EXCLIAMEDBOTH ZETSU.

"WHO GIVES A CRUD"SAID HIDA ANGERLY

"YOU KNOW I HAVENT SEEN HIM SINECE HE GOT THE MAIL."SAID DEI

"I SAW HIM AT 7:00 AND HE LOOKED LIKE HE HAD A DATE"SAID BLUE CHAN.

"YAY THE DA TOBI HAS A DATE IS THE DAY I STAY DEAD"SAID HIDAN HUMORASLLY.

THEN RIGHT THEN TOBI LOOKING MORE HAPPY THEN USSUALLY.WHICH IS SAYING SOME THING.

"WHY ARE YOU SO HAPPY"SAID PEIN.

"I HAD A DATE"SAID TOBI WHICH A SMILE AS BRIGHT AS THE SUN.

"HEY HIDAN"SAID KAKUZU.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT HEART STEALING FREAK"YEILD HIDAN ANGERLLY.

"DIDN'T YOU SAY WHEN TOBI HAS A DATE IS THE DAY WHEN YOU STAY DEAD"SAID KAKUZU WITH A SMALL SMIEL.

"SHUT UP HEART FREAK"SAID HIDAN"TOBI PROBELING LYING"

"TOBI DOSE NOT LYE" EXCLAIMED TOBI"AND IF YOU DON'T BELIVE ME"TOBI SAID WHEILE MOVE HIS MASKSLIGHTY TO SHOW A KISS MARK.

"O MY GOD" EXCLAIMED HIDAN ANGERLLY AND SHOCKED.

BLUE LOOKS AT THE KISS"HMMM……IT'S A REAL KISS"SAID BLUE.

"HOW CAN YOU TELL"ASKED DEI?

"BECAUSE I CAN SEE IT NOT FAKE LIKE THE ONE HE DID WITH YOUR HAND AND BECAUSE TOBI DOSE NOT BUY LIPSTICK FROM THE SOUND VILLAGE"SAID BLUE.

ZETSU SNEEKS UP TO TOBI AND SAYS"PSST TOBI HEARD YOU GOT A GIRL FRIEND IS SHE CUTE"ASKED GOOD ZETSU.

"I WHOULD WANT HER TO EAT HER I MEEN MEET HER FOR DINER"SAID DARK ZETSU WITH IMPERESSED CHUCKLED.

"I AGREE WITH ZETSU EXEPT THE PART ABOUT EATING HER"SAID PEIN.

"OK TOBI ALREADY THOUGHT ABOUT INVITING HER OVER ("SAID TOBI.

"HOW LONG HAW YOU BEEN GOING OUT"ASKED ITACHI.

"DOSE SHE LIKE FISH"ASKED KISAME?

"HMM ABOUT 4WEEKS AND NO"SAID TOBI

"DOSE SHE LIKE PUPPETS" ASKED SASORI.

"WELL SHE NEVER SAID…….SASORI HOW ARE YOU ALIVE"YELLED OUT TOBI IN SHOCK!!!!!

"WHO CARES YAY SASORI YOUR ALIVE"SAID DEI ON THE VEIRG OF CRYING FROM JOY WHILE HUGING SASORI.

"SASORI HAVE YOU BEATEN DEATH?!TELL ME HOW! WAS IT A TENSEI-NIN JUTSU?!"SAID PEIN

"NAH….JUST SAME LAME PLOT-DEFINE-NO JUTSU PREFORMED BY SOME KID"SAID SASORI.

"SOME THANKS I GET FOR RAISEING THE DEAD"I SAID"DO YOU KNOW HOW HARDIT IS TO BRING BACK TO LIFE A PUPPET".

"YOU BROUGHT SASORIBACK TO LIFE"ASKED DEI?

"YES"I SAID.

TRYS TO HUG ME BUT I STOPED HIM.

"NO HUGS THANK YOU"I SAID.

"WHILE YOU GUY TALK I WILL CALL MY GIRFRIEND"SAID TOBI.

(TOMMAROW 8:45 PM AT THE SOUND VILLAGE)

TATUYA WAS LOOKING HAPPY FOR SOME REASON.

"I DON'T KNOW BUT HAPPY TATUYA CREEP ME OUT"SAID A FREAKED OUT JIROBOU.

"IF SHE DOSENT SWEAR SOON IM GONNA LOOSE IT"SAID KIDOMARU.

"WE LIKE HER BEING QUEIT"SAID SAKON AND UKON."ME TOO"SAID KIMIMARU.

OROCHMARU CAME IN "WHY ARE YOU SO HAPPY TODAY TAYUYA"ASKED ORO?

"BECAUSE I GOT INVITIED TO MY BOY FRIEND HOUSE"SAID TAYUYA WITH A SMILE.

"WELLI WHOULD LIKE TO MEET HIM"SAID ORO.

"WELL I TOLD HIM YOU PROBELY SAY THAT SO I TOLD HIM TO COOK SOME EXTRA FOOD"SAID TAYUYA.

"GO TO SEE YOU THINKING AHEAD"SAID ORO.

(NEAR THE AKATSUKI BASE 9:05 PM)

"THIS PLACE LOOKS FAMILIAR"SAID ORO.

TOBI COMES OUT OF A TREE.

"HELLO TAYUYA-CHAN"SAID TOBI COMPLETELY COMING OUT OF THE TREE.

"EVERY ONE WATCH OUT ITS ONE OF THE AKATSUKI CURES MARK LEVEL TWO"YELLED ORO.

EVERY ONE MINUS TAYUYA ACTIVATIED CURSE MARK LEVEL 2.

"TATUYA WHY DID YOU NOT ACTIVEATE YOU CURSE MARK" SAID JIROOBOU.

"SIMPLY HES MY BOYFRIEND TOBI"SAID TATUYA.

ZETSU COME HALF WAY OUT OF THE GROUND.

"TOBI WHERE IS YOUR GIRL OWNO GUY ORO IS BACK AND HES GOT RIENFORCEMENT" SAID ZETSU.

THE REST OF THE AKATSUKI CAME READY TO FIGHT.

"HELLO THERE IS MY GILFRIEND TATUYA AND HER FAMILLY"SAID TOBI.

"WELL THERE NOT MY FAMILY JUST THE PEOPLE I WORK WITH AND OUR KAGE"SAID TATUYA

EVER SWEAT DROP AS THEY STOP ATTACK.

"WELL LETS GO IN SIDE AND HAVE DINNER I COOKED IT MY SELF"SAID TOBI.

"WELL IT'S THIS THE TIME I HOPE DIE"SAID HIDAN WHO THEN GOT PUNCHED OVER THE HEAD BY TATUYA.KAKUZU THEN LAUGHED.

(THE AKUSUKI BASE 9:10)

"OK EVER ONE DINNER IS SERVED"SAID TOBI BRING OUT RAMEN, MAC AND CHEESE MADE OF SEVEN CHEESES, FOUNDO MADE WITH 7 CHEESES WITH ALL SORT OF MEAT AROUND IT, AND A GLAZED HAM.

"TOBI WE CANNOT AFOURD TO MUCH FOOD IT COST TO MUCH"SAID KAKUZU.

"AHH SHUT UP I PAYED FOR IT MY SELF"SAID TOBI.

"WOW TOBI LOOKS LIKE YOU WORKED REALLY HARD"SAID TATUYA A LITTE SURPRIED"HOW LONG DID YOU WORK ON IT?"

"NOT LONG JUST 6 HOURS"SAID TOBI.

EVERY ONE LOOKS AT TOBI SURPRISED.

"WHAT IS THERE SOME THIG ON MY MASK"SAID TOBI.

"WELL TOBI THAT'S ALONG TIME YOU TOO COOK THIS"SAID PEIN.

"WELL I DID MAKE THE RAMEN FROM SCRATCH"SAID TOBI MODESTLY..

"WELL THEN LETS EAT IM STARVED"SAID JIROBOU.

WELL EVERY ONE HOW WAS IT?NEXT TIME TOBI ATTACK STYLE.WELL BYE.


	2. Chapter 2

TOBIS GIRL FRIEND

OKAY EVERY ONE I GIVEN UP ON THIS ONE IT HAS NO PLOT SO GOOD BYE.


End file.
